


9913純粹心動

by Blossomtime_828



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 9913, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -CP:9913-點文題目：9913+日常瑟熙
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Donghyun





	9913純粹心動

**Author's Note:**

> -CP:9913
> 
> -點文題目：9913+日常
> 
> 瑟熙

放假即將結束，不知怎麼的對於假期的期待感總是不怎麼高，東炫從首爾的住處道別了家人，一下子就回到了宿舍去。

也許是因為離家近，又或者是因為太久沒練習總感覺不自在，提早了一天東炫就回到宿舍去了，原以為自己會是第一個踏進宿舍的人，開門後卻聽見了廚房傳來不明聲響，還有慌亂的驚呼聲。

也不急著整理行囊，東炫把包包往客廳椅子上一扔，便到廚房一探究竟。

之間宰鉉已經回到宿舍，看樣子似乎是在煮拉麵，笨拙的把整包拉麵連同醬料包一起倒進熱水裡，一下子手忙腳亂。

「呀，拿湯匙撈起來就好啊。」東炫其實也不會煮飯，廚房從來都不會是他的地盤，但是如果連個拉麵都不會煮，就真的是大失敗了。

說著東炫拿著湯匙把宰鉉推到一邊，逕自在熱水裡把調料包撈了出來，拯救了差點出大事的拉麵，回頭無奈的看著呆愣在一旁的宰鉉。

「連拉麵都不會煮也是很厲害了。」東炫諷刺的說道，順勢接手了煮拉麵的工作，他又多加了一包的份量進去，恰巧他也還沒用餐，正想著回宿舍一個人悠閒的煮拉麵，沒想到宰鉉已經先回來了，「我來煮吧，我東西還放在客廳，你幫我那進去房間一下。」

宰鉉從傻站在一旁恢復過來，慢吞吞的回應了一聲，再慢吞吞的晃去客廳，就是拿個東西去放而已，他還是沒問題的。

幾分鐘過去，總算是煮好拉麵了，東炫端著一個鍋子到餐桌去，宰鉉則是到廚房拿餐具，分工合作。

「要拿碗嗎？」宰鉉緩慢的問道。

「都好啊，我煮麵了，等一下你洗碗吧。」東炫沒特別在意的回答道。

然而宰鉉很老實的拿了兩枝湯匙和兩雙筷子過來，為了不多洗兩個玩的企圖清晰可見，反正共同生活久了，他們也不在乎那些小細節。

兩人就著大鍋吃起麵來。

除了吸著麵條呼嚕呼嚕的聲響罷了，整個屋子裡靜悄悄的，兩人都是屬於比較安靜的人，雖然東炫總是碎碎唸，但正在吃飯也不知道該碎唸什麼，宰鉉本來就號稱樹懶，動作緩慢又安靜，靜靜的吃著麵，一句話也不說。

平時他們兩身邊，還會有兩個吵到不行的夥伴，偏偏那兩個人現在都不在，這麼想起來他倆獨處還真是特別特別少的。

「你為什麼那麼早回來啊？」東炫率先開口打破沉默。

「我媽媽要大掃除，說我不幫忙又佔空間，把我趕回來了。」宰鉉如實回答道，「你呢？」

「我——就只是想練習啦，感覺太久沒跳舞了很不習慣。」東炫簡單的回答道。

然後空間再次安靜下來。

他們同時又夾了一小口麵條放進嘴裡，但所剩不多的拉麵，讓他們同時吃到同一段麵條，越吃兩人的距離越是靠近。

說真的這時候正常來說應該會趕快切斷然後退開，兩人都是特別容易害羞的類型，加上總是對太過親密的接觸很受不了，但看著對方似乎沒有要切斷的意思，兩人卻同時怯步，停在半空中一動也不動，兩張嘴之間連接著一條拉麵。

要繼續下去嗎？

兩人心中同時浮現這樣的問題，然後尷尬的視線都不敢對上，也沒有人敢有進一步的動作，微妙的氣氛從以前到現在都沒有感受過，他倆的距離近得連彼此呼吸的氣息都感覺的到。

就在此時，大門傳來了解鎖的音樂聲響，門打開的瞬間，兩人果斷的切斷麵條，彈得遠遠的，還因為動作太大，宰鉉的腰撞到一旁椅子，痛得差點叫出聲來。

「你們回來了啊？」大烈提著行李走了進來，經過餐桌的時候看了眼鍋裡的拉麵，還有兩個臉紅透的弟弟，「你們吃個拉麵而已，為什麼臉那麼紅啊？太辣了嗎？」

兩人不約而同的點頭如搗蒜，對，一定是拉麵太辣了。

-End


End file.
